Cho Hana
Cho Hana is a fan-made Vocaloid made by Hetastuckworts4137. She sings mostly country and folk songs but will sometimes sing pop and is a Korean Vocaloid. Character Design Cho Hana's design is an illustration of a petite girl with medium skin, sandy-yellow hair (in big, twin braids), and hazel eyes. Her main clothes consist of a dark, beige overall (with black buttons), a white blouse (with short sleeves), black boots, a straw-hat and white, triangular-shaped headphones with gold accent color. On her left upper arm is a red mark '033', which is her series number. Personality Hana is a free-spirited country girl with a big heart. She may appear tough at first, but she's actually quite timid and frail and can be quite clumsy. Other than that, she's a very hard-working girl who is independent when she wants to be. She can sometimes be playful too, and may act a bit childish if she doesn't get what she wants. She's also not afraid to speak her mind, and is a bit too honest of her friends. Voicebank Hana's voice-bank would be provided by Miso (Lee Mi So), a member of a Korean band called 'Glam', or often known as 'GLAM'. Her voice would be a bit higher than Miso's, but still have her voice. Biography Hana was supposed to be the first Korean Vocaloid singer until SeeU and many others were made. During that time, she was a 'defective' android who tend to overreact and often malfunctioned. While she was still a 'defect', she almost cut the cable of another Vocaloid (named Macne Nana) but was caught and had been put to sleep. During those times of sleep, Hana gained conscious in her own mind and thought about things. Soon after, she was re-awoken. Her re-awoken self, unlike her 'defect' self, functioned correctly and kept her overreaction and malfunctioning to a minimal. Relationships Family Hana doesn't have much of a family and is okay with it though she considers SeeU as a big sister figure but other than that, she has no family (if you count her genderswap as a relative of some sort, then that's a totally different matter). In an alternative universe where the vocaloids are all human (and students that attend a school called 'Vocaloid High'), Hana has unnamed parents and a late uncle. Friends During rps the creator of Hana had done (and with Hana), Hana has made a few friends, but not many. Here are some: Ayaka Naomi Cho Hana gets along with Naomi, and is bestfriends with her. Hana would sometimes tease her a bit, and would sometimes act a little blunt towards her, but Hana means no harm. Hana considers Naomi as her 'partner-in-crime' for no reason, but she still considers her that. Megurine Yukiko Yukiko and her get along greatly, and Hana would do anything to protect her. Hana tends to tease her a bit, and tends to grab her and abscond away if Kaito is around. She, Hana, and Naomi are both bestfriends, too. Hanako Akane Though Hana and Akane haven't really interacted much, during a very weird, yet silly roleplaying session, Hana asks Akane if she wants to stay with her and wait for Naomi until she gets out of detention. The two eventually go on the rooftop of the school, and witness the very silly and weird scenario that includes fake lawyers, Big Al in heavy-metal makeup, and many more. The two also record the whole thing, and also put the video online for everyone to see, but eventually the whole scenario was really a dream, and nothing much. She and Akane are still friends though. Enemies/Passive-Aggressive Relations Hana is a bit aggressive towards boys, and would share her bestfriend's hate towards some people. She would also have neutral and passive-aggressive relationships with some people. Here are some: KAITO Kaito is like Hana's punching-bag. He is usually victim to Hana's many angry fits, and woud usually get a fist-full of Hana's fist, or her foot (and sometimes the pole she broke off). She considers Kaito as 'a creepy, perverted stalker' and would prefer to not be near him. Hana acts rather aggressive towards him, but she acts aggressive towards any boys that would converse or come near her. Megpoid Gumi She and Gumi have.... a passive-aggressive-like relationship; sometimes they would be friends, and sometimes they would be enemies. There isn't much to say about their relationship, really, other than they have a neutral relationship. They sometimes talk to eachother, but sometimes they don't. It's... a bit vague, to be honest. Gallery Anime Hana.png|Inibi's 'anime' depiction of Hana Chohanat.jpg|By the fab GorjesterMaster/IdioticPerfectionist |undefined|link=undefined Category:Females Category:Korean Vocals Category:Original Characters